Learning Curve
by WaywardDaugher612
Summary: Dean and Sam always learn every time they hunt...About what they're hunting, the places they hunt, themselves... Can they cope with the learning curve when a surprise on a hunt leads them to shocking revelations? Things start at a point in Season 10. Will hint at or have Destiel later on. Crowley will also be appearing.
1. Milk Run

Authors Note: Alright this is the first Supernatural story I've attempted. Please forgive any spelling and grammar issues you see. I had limited editing and reviewing on this. I do have ideas for where this is going. I will update as regularly and often as the muses allow. If this catches your interest and you want to be a bit more involved I do want to have a good betta reader for it. Thank you for taking the time to read, please enjoy and comment. That'll encourage me to wrap up the next part and get it up!

Fairfax Virginia, April 2015

"We're talking a Werewolf?" Dean questioned slightly disbelieving looking sideways at Sam. They were strolling down the sidewalk between plain looking red brick buildings. The woods pressed in on the campus in small strips giving the urban education center a rural feel. Only other sign this was a college campus was the maroon signs with white and green lettering in front of each building announcing it's name and the signs on them giving the donor's name. He eyed a couple of the young college students walking by. They were all engrossed in their phones or conversations not paying attention to the two older guys there having one of the strangest exchange any of them possibly could have heard. Dean tried not to fixate on how young they all looked.

"Yes, appears this particular one enjoys hunting college campuses and moves on after the full moon, I'm assuming to avoid getting caught, it hit south of here last lunar cycle and when I projected the next possible target this University was at the top of the list, I just finished talking to some of the security guys and some of the same incidents that occurred prior to the full moon at the last school have happened here," Sam confirmed for his older brother.

"Good cause I really need to hit something," the shorter haired one grumbled rubbing his right arm. Sam picked up on this gesture and frowned a bit. He wasn't exactly happy about hunting with Dean while they were still dealing with the mark. However it seemed to help when the eldest Winchester had something to focus on. He seemed to be better able to handle the effects if they were busy.

"Come on, let's get a bite and figure out where we're going to set up for the night, full moon is tomorrow so we've got to get this thing tonight," the taller one stated nodding to one of the nearby buildings they had seen food shops in.

"Good point, this may be a bit of a milk run but we want to be sharp," Dean easily agreed. The lighter haired brother relaxed a bit. As long as Dean still had his appetite he was doing fine. Now he could more easily focus on the job and figure out how they wanted to do things that night.

A few hours later…..

"Anything?" Dean demanded into his cell phone.

"You asked me that five minutes ago and nothing's changed," Sam's voice came over the phone from where he was patrolling across campus.

"Are you sure we shouldn't have called in more people, this is a large campus," the eldest brought up again.

"We talked about that, No one would have been able to get here in time remember," the logical one reminded him his weariness clear in his voice. They had been at this for a few hours and it was proving to be rather taxing. Especially with Dean being as antsy as he was.

"Right, call me the second you see something," the anxious one commanded and hung up. Hearing the beeping indicating a disconnected call Sam shook his head and pulled the phone away from his ear. Shoving the phone into his back pocket he continued walking along the path amongst the dorm buildings he was currently walking. They had decided one of them needed to stick close to there to defend as best as they could all the civilians. Sighing a bit Sam looked around himself. Even at this late hour students were still coming and going in small numbers. He just prayed that none of them became the next victim or got turned.

Continuing to patrol and try and sort out if and when this Werewolf would strike even Sam started to get a bit restless. His mind was turning over anything else they might be able to do to try and catch this thing tonight as he scanned the area he was walking. He had discovered a bit ago that walking around helped ward against the cool night air. It was only the start of April after all and still cool especially late at night like this. He also found he half appreciated half hated the well lit nature of the campus. While things on the paths were easy to see and keep track of it impacted his night vision and hindered him seeing anything hiding beyond the reach of the lights.

A shrill scream rent the air somewhere close by. It was quickly cut off and a light thud shortly followed. Sam charged off in the direction of the scream drawing his gun. Safely stowed in the chamber were silver bullets. All he needed was a clean shot at this things heart and it was going to be over. More importantly he needed to get over there to hopefully save whoever it was that had screamed. He caught sight of a pair of legs wearing black jeans with black sneakers just on the edge of the light of the closest light post. This was a wooded area of the campus paths and the lights were a bit less effective here. Rushing up he finally got close enough to see even in the dim light the dark figure of the monster on top of the college student starting to cut and tear. Firing off two rounds the creature jumped position and roared at him. He saw where its arm had been grazed.

"Damnit!" He cursed. The creature rushed off into the blackness of the woods along the path. Sam rushed up on the figure laying upon the ground. It was a female with shoulder length wavy brown hair wearing a Breaking Benjamin shirt and a black zip up long sleeve sweater over it with blue jeans and black van sneakers. Sam wondered why she hadn't zipped it up. She was a tiny thing and he spotted a Nightmare before Christmas satchel bag a few feet away. Kneeling next to her he quickly inspected her injuries. She was breathing, there were nasty scratches along her side and arms but he didn't see any bites. As long as they got her help soon she would be fine, traumatized but fine. Hearing running footsteps Sam's head snapped up and he reached for his weapon again. Registering it was just Dean joining them he relaxed.

"You get it?" he called.

"I only grazed it, took off that way into the strip of woods," Sam relayed pointing.

"Stay with them, I got this," the eldest practically commanded not slowing down and rushing off after the werewolf. Sam shook his head and pulled out his phone. Once he had Paramedics on their way he started ripping up her shredded long sleeved shirt and binding up her arms. He wanted to slow the bleeding and he wanted to destroy as much evidence of what really happened as he could. Finished with that he grabbed her bag and carried her over towards the main road.

Dean charged through the slim strip of woods the campus had allowed to remain following the path the creature had cut. He stopped spinning around. The trail had suddenly stopped and he was trying to figure out what the thing had done next. It was essential they stop it otherwise they would just be here again tomorrow trying to save another college kid. Unless they managed this before the moon started waning next month they would be somewhere else trying to bag this nasty. Slowing a bit he noticed claw marks on a tree and froze stomach sinking. Looking up he saw glowing eyes before the thing roared and leapt down at him.

Dean threw his arm up bracing himself against the impact he was facing. Three shocks went through his body as three shots rang out. The creature that was falling on him was pushed back and landed with a thud just a foot away from him. Staring at the werewolf he watched as it melted back into it's human form having been killed. Head snapping up Dean looked around for the source of the shots. A young female appeared her curly black hair pulled back into a pony tail with a few strands hanging free. Her weapon was drawn and green eyes laser focused on her kill. She was wearing a three quarter length black leather jacket over a light blue shirt with black jeans and combat boots. Assured that her shots had indeed found their mark and done their job she glanced over at Dean.

"Are you ok?" she inquired eyeing him over.

"Yeah, thanks I guess," he looked back over to the creature and saw the tight grouping of three over it's heart. He was slightly impressed she had gotten that good a grouping from the distance she must have been at. Not to mention it was falling as she shot at it.

"Dean!" Sam called running over. Both Dean and the girl looked over to him. Sam paused and looked between this strange girl and his brother. His eyes then alighted upon the dead werewolf. That's when they all heard radio chatter and heard people entering the strip of woods searching.

"Oh Shit," the girl spat and put the gun in a thigh holster before turning and running. Sam and Dean watched her rapid disappearance before looking at one another. They didn't wait more than a beat after that before following her example and taking off quickly themselves. At least in that one respect they could limit their involvement with the authorities. Safely back in the impala and making their way off the campus and back to their hotel Sam looked over at Dean.

"Who was that girl?" he questioned curious.

"Beats me, sure as hell knew what she was doing though, snaked my kill," the marked one grumbled.

"I'll pull the schools roster, perhaps we'll get lucky and she'll be registered there," the technologically inclined one stated.

"It's worth a shot, it would be nice to know more about who that was," the more action oriented one agreed.


	2. A new case

Authors Note: I'm finally ready to post again! Sorry that did take a bit of time. On the bright side the third post is basically ready as well. So there will likely be a very short period between this one and the next. Essentially the same deal as last time, there hasn't been a ton of review and editing on this but I tried so please forgive me. I would also like to thank Lulu for their support and actions. You're the bomb. I'll shut up now and get on with the story. Thank you for taking the time to read and drop a review or something if you can. I hope you enjoy.

Month in a half later…..

"God I'm glad we finally caught a case, we need something since we got zip on that hunter girl and on the freaking mark," Dean vented a little bit as he powered the Impala down the highway back to Virginia.

"We'll find something on both of them soon, we just need to step back and clear our heads first," Sam reasonably stated taking his eyes off the scenery out the window and looking at his brother.

"I hope so, tell me about this case again," Dean requested taking a breath and focusing on driving. Sam nodded and pulled his laptop up into his lap and opened it.

"Two days ago Derick Thompson wandered out of the woods off Skyline drive in Virginia exhausted dehydrated and bloody, He was ranting about a beautiful woman that turned ugly and started to drink his blood and take bites out of him, at first everyone dismissed this as delusional ravings, until he got to the hospital and they cleaned up his wounds, looked like something had been taking bites out of him, they stabilized him but he died six hours later," Sam relayed looking over the digital documents he had gathered. Dean arched his eyebrow but nodded. There were a couple things that might fit that bill.

"I went ahead and did a little digging, I have at least two other missing persons that would have been in or around this area when they disappeared, both men traveling alone like Thompson was, the algorithm only caught Thompson's case but when I came up with other missing persons cases in the area I figured it was worth looking into," the researcher of the group finished. The tallest one was also just as eager to get out as the one bearing the mark was.

"I'm not complaining at all, so this thing probably got all three men?" the driver asked glancing over.

"That's what I'm thinking, I'm still filtering through reports and trying to put things together," the passenger confirmed easily.

"We'll be at the hotel in about an hour, you keep digging on that, I'll handle setting up our meetings with all the local players," Dean planned out. Sam gave him a sort of surprised glance but nodded.

"I will, and I'll take a look and see what things best match this MO, at least give us a smaller ballpark to look at," the logical, organized brother agreed. Dean pushed on the gas revving up baby's engine and pouring on the speed. The hunt was on and whatever this was, was going down.

They arrived at the motel a little ahead of Dean's projections, neither were surprised considering the speeds they could go in the Impala on the rural highways, and Dean went into the office to check them in. The bored clerk gave them room 13 on the back corner of the building. Parking the Impala just outside the door the boys got out and grabbed their things to slug into the room. It was a typical non-descript motel room really. Immediately to the doors right upon entering was a small dark wood table with two matching chairs by the one window it boasted. Two king beds were situated side by side with dark green duvet covers upon them with a gold leaf pattern splashed across them. The little night stand between them had a white alarm clock displaying the time in red digital numbers. A small double light installed above that provided the bedside lights most people liked to have especially in unfamiliar places.

Directly across from the door was a large mirror, black marble looking counter top and sink. The towel rack and clean towels were on the left wall. Prior to getting to the sink on the left there were two small light wood dressers with mirrors hung above them to each side of the entertainment stand which held a decent size flat screen TV and plenty of signage directing you how to operate it and what the channels were and how to order pay per view. Dean entered first and tossed his bags on the bed furthest from the door. He walked back and poked his head into the shower area. Nothing special there, just black and white floor tile and more black marble looking material for the tub and shower and a clean toilet. Shrugging Dean turned around and began to settle in as Sam had already started to.

Once the room was secured and what little they currently needed to unpack was unpacked Dean pulled out his cell and started making calls. If he was quick about it and lucky he might be able to get in a meeting today and they would have a little more to chew on this evening as they pinned down their approach. Sam settled at the small table in the corner and opened his laptop. After some fiddling he had it connected to the wifi and he began to start pulling up files and data he thought would be relevant to the case. He hadn't been at that more than a few minutes when Dean snapped his phone closed and sighed.

"Everything go well?" Sam asked glancing over putting his hands behind his head and stretching his muscles a bit. It was rough being on the road all day then trying to sit down and get some productive research done.

"Yeah, I set up a meet with the division commander at the local station in an hour, he'll brief us and show us any evidence we want to look at," Dean stated. While this was a good thing it also required putting on the monkey suit which wasn't his favorite thing.

"Would you mind handling that alone? I'll stay here and try and find a pattern to all this and exactly what sort of body count we're talking about," Sam stated. While tedious it likely wouldn't take him too long and possibly land them with a few more interviews to fit in tomorrow. Dean's expression darkened, and he gave Sam a low level look clearly showing his displeasure for the request. Sam lowered his arms and held his palms up in a what do you want to do like signal.

"You owe me," The darker haired one finally relented shaking his head. He stepped over and grabbed his suit to change into.

"Yeah, yeah, it's not going to be that bad," Sam called after him trying to stifle a bit of a smirk. It was comforting that they still supposedly kept this tab though they both knew neither of them would seriously call in payment on any of it. Shaking out of the more sentimental path his thoughts and emotions were taking Sam got back to looking over cases on his laptop. He really needed to focus, eventually he would latch on to some detail that would indicate which of the cases were part of their hunt and which weren't.

Dean emerged from the bathroom fifteen or so minutes later having cleaned himself up and made himself presentable to the local police.

"I'm getting out of here, I'll swing by the crime scene for a quick look and grab us some food after the meet, you didn't need me to stop anywhere else did you?" Dean asked as he straightened his tie in the mirror. There hadn't been one in what he thought of as the tub and toilet closet.

"No, I should be fine, call if you uncover something useful," Sam replied giving him a smile as he looked up from his computer screen briefly.

"Will do," the one going fact gathering stated grabbing his gun, keys and wallet. He headed out the door situating his belongings on his person. Sam waited till he heard the familiar engine hum die away before maximizing a second browser window. This one was the limited research he had managed to pull together on the mark. So Sam wasn't giving this stuff as much of a rest as he probably should. They needed to get the mark off Dean before it became a problem again. Plus he needed a break from looking at missing persons reports and being frustrated there was no clear way to tell which cases were connected to what they were currently hunting and which weren't.

That feeling hadn't exactly dissipated for long by the next night as they were doing their run down after a long day of interviewing and reviewing evidence and making calls. Dean was shaking his head as he cleaned his gun Sam was once again on his laptop looking over the last of what he had pulled up.

"I don't think we'll ever be able to be completely sure about what kills are and aren't attributable to this thing," Sam stated breaking the silence that had fallen between them earlier.

"The way this thing seems to operate that's not a surprise, we need to find it and take it down fast and hard," the shorter haired one stated starting to reassemble his now spotlessly clean gun.

"Closest I can get is this thing seems to be heading north up the coast, just following the road attacking mostly males traveling alone," Sam shrugged looking over to Dean.

"We got any new missing persons north of here yet that might indicate this thing has moved on us yet?" Dean asked setting the assembled gun aside to walk over and peak over Sam's shoulder at his laptop.

"Not yet, I've set up the alert if a missing persons gets uploaded," the technically inclined one relayed to the other. The one looking over the screen nodded appreciatively.

"We'll pick this up tomorrow, check out the areas the other two missing men were last seen and try and come up with something," Dean decided. They needed a couple hours of sleep. They had been at it a long time today and had reviewed everything they learned twice already. There wasn't much else they could do till daylight. Sam nodded running his hands through his hair.

"Sounds good to me, I'm starting to see double when I try and read these reports," the lighter haired brunette said rubbing his eyes.

"I'll be fast in the bathroom, so I get it first," the older brother called heading over to the room. Sam had a much more involved bed time routine, so Dean liked slipping in first to avoid getting hung up. Sam nodded and closed the laptop. He was too tired to really argue at this point. Not to mention he was starting to feel a bit dejected about the lack of progress on this case. Mostly because he was already frustrated about the lack of progress on the other stuff they were working on before taking this case. The boys steadily got ready for bed and due to the long busy day were asleep fairly quickly after their heads hit the pillows.

Dean's eyes snapped open and his breathing became fast and shallow. Grunting slightly he attempted to move but couldn't. He heard similar grunts from Sam telling him something was wrong. His eyes danced around trying to see anything he could see to figure out what was going on. A beautiful curly haired blonde with golden brown eyes came into his view.

"Well don't you two just look scrumptious, such a gift, my sister and I will enjoy this," she purred smiling wickedly. Her skin turned an ugly grey and wrinkled, her hair thinned and went limp and dull and her lips pulled back from her mouth revealing a mouth with two fangs on the left and right both top and bottom. Dean started to struggle harder and made a deep growling noise. If this bitch did make him a meal he would be back with black eyes again. She was an inch or less away from him when there were noises like gun shots and a crashing sound.

"Hey you ugly looking turds, why don't you leave them alone!" A feminine voice called. Two awful screeches filled the room. A wet thudding noise followed and Dean just saw a knife in the chest of the one about to take a bite out of him before it keeled over. All of a sudden Dean could move again and he scrambled up gun in hand. He watched as a female with curly black hair in a pony-tail in a dark jacket and black jeans and black boots and a brunette male in a jean jacket and blue jeans and timberlands pinned down a second creature and a third person male short cut blonde hair this time shorter than the other male in a green jacket with fatigue pants on and military issue boots shoved a knife into the things chest. The female and brunette male slowly slid the creature down into a sitting position against the wall they had gotten it. Sam who had scrambled up as well as soon as he was freed looked at all of them and Dean in shock.

"What the hell are those? And who the hell are you?" Dean demanded. The three who had busted into their room turned to them. Sam's eyes widened while Dean's narrowed when they finally saw the girls face. Her eyes widened too.

"It's you!" Dean, Sam and the girl exclaimed at the same time.


	3. Hunters

Authors note: I would like to wish everyone a belated Happy Thanksgiving and say how appreciative I am for not only writing but seeing everyone's stories posted here. Tons of good creative ju ju. A special shout out goes to PotterheadSamWinchester and AllTheStrangeKreachers. Seeing this favorited and followed keeps convincing me to go ahead and continue posting. Keep that up as well as giving me some comments and reviews. I will read and answer them as well as consider ideas and advice. I apologize for any grammatical or spelling errors that are probably still in there. I do hope you enjoy this chapter, thank you for taking the time to check out my little story.

"Wait you know these guys?" The brunette male inquired glancing at the sole female in the trio before his attention returned to the two they had rescued. He was wearing a black AC/DC shirt under the jean jacket. His piercing grey eyes surveyed the two guys who had been attacked eyes lingering on the guns still in his hands. Those eyes, with the high cheek bones and calm confident manner made one feel this wasn't a guy to mess with.

"These are the two hunters I told you about that were also after that Werewolf on campus," she stated glancing at him then back to Dean and Sam. Dean arched his eyebrow a bit as he noticed under her black leather jacket she was wearing a blue shirt with a purple skittles candy bag printed across the chest. The blonde male was only wearing a plan black tee under his jacket with dog tags hanging from his neck.

"All three of you hunt? Who are you?" Sam spoke up taking one hand away from his gun showing he was relaxing a bit. They wouldn't have just saved them if they meant them harm.

"Yes we all hunt, I'm Terrence, these are my cousins Ben and Kat," The brunette introduced everyone.

"Wait, wait, wait, you three are cousins?" Dean demanded glancing at Sam. After their experiences with the Campbells running into another family of hunters didn't exactly put him at ease.

"We are, so what are your names?" Kat inquired giving them a slight tentative smile.

"Ummm I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean, what's your family's name? have we heard of you?" Sam answered. He didn't miss the shocked expression on the two males faces and their glances at one another.

"It's nice to properly meet you," Kat told them smile widening and becoming more warm.

"We made a lot of noise, Kat could you go bring the car closer? We need to get them loaded and be gone before anyone sees this and flips out," Ben the blonde male with bright green eyes requested as Kat went to speak again likely to give them some sort of surname. The smile disappeared from Kat's face showing she perhaps didn't exactly like this division of labor but closed her mouth, nodded and left none the less.

"Are you Dean and Sam Winchester?" Ben asked as soon as he was sure Kat was out of hearing range. The Brothers glanced at one another briefly before looking back at the two cousins practically interrogating them.

"Yes, I see you've heard of us," Sam spoke calmly. They weren't overly surprised, on the hunter circuit they were still well known. Terrence nodded looking a little grim.

"We have, perhaps we'll get to hear more about you and tell you about us now that we've met," He stated carefully avoiding looking at Ben who did in fact look at him hearing those words.

"Those are Empala's, associates of Hecate's and nasty pieces of work, they're a lot like harpies…. Regenerate like crazy, you take those things out their chests we're back to square one, those are basically keeping them stunned until we can burn their bodies over wood from a special forest in Greece blessed by Hera, it's a bitch but that's the ONLY way to be rid of them for good," Ben broke in offering the boy's information on some of what was going on.

"How did you track them to us?" Sam asked curious nodding lightly and eyeing the downed female monsters. He was trying to take in the new intelligence while he processed what had just happened and was happening.

"We've been keeping an eye on any men traveling alone since we tracked them here, sure you were together but all the other males we tagged in the area were with their families or in larger groups," Ben kept up. Dean arched his eyebrow. He wasn't sure if he liked that or disliked it. He supposed they would have done the same thing had they known what these things were earlier and they had just saved their asses.

"Why don't you come back with us, we don't live too far from here, we could talk more about the case and hunting and introduce you to some more of the family," Terrence invited. Dean and Sam both looked at them hesitantly.

"We…" Dean started to try and politely refuse the offer. They hadn't exactly had decent experiences with other hunters in the past.

"Yes please, Kat's been dying to speak more with others in the life and when people hear our family name we generally field more questions than we can possibly answer alone," Ben again cut in. Dean narrowed his eyes a little bit. He was getting rather annoyed with the kid for doing that.

"What is your family name? You haven't said yet," the more open minded brother asked curious. The two boys glanced at one another seeming to nod in agreement then looked back to Sam and Dean. Their eyes were drawn to the doorway and Terrence seemed to nod again. Dean and Sam directed their attention where the other two had curious.

"We're Van Helsing's," Kat told them, she was standing in the doorway arms laden with tarps, tape and rope. She headed over to the closest downed creature and set the supplies on the small table only grabbing a tarp and the tape. Ben joined her helping to lay out the tarp beside the dead weight.

"Wait… Van Helsing… As in Abraham Van Helsing? Out of Bram Stoker's Dracula?" Sam demanded when his stunned mind had caught up. As the Styne family was a real thing he supposed he shouldn't be as shocked as he was but it was still taking his mind a little bit to wrap around what he had just heard.

"One and the same…. Though that was more than a few generations ago, we still have all the records on the original incident and person that inspired the book and the character," Terrence shrugged as he headed over to start helping pack up the bodies to move them. "If you decide to join us you can follow us in your car, we're burning them back home where we have the right wood ready and waiting to take care of them," He added as he worked. Kat stopped working and looked at both men for a moment. Just long enough for Dean and Sam to notice before she continued to secure the knife into the chest of the Greek nightmare she was tending to.

"We're not…" Dean began to try and refuse the offer again. Famous name or not they didn't know them and saving them didn't get them that much good will.

"Hey, I'm going to talk to Dean outside just a second," Sam hurriedly stated before Dean could finish refusing. Dean gave him a tight lipped glare displaying how unhappy he was as he was ushered outside.

"I know what you're going to say, but if they are Van Helsing's can you imagine what they might know? Shouldn't we at least talk to them?" He pled with his stubborn older brother.

"That's if these bozo's are telling the truth Sam, and even if they are, which is a big IF, that doesn't mean that they're going to share any of that with us," the green eyed one pushed back.

"True, but I think it's worth a shot, we were saying we wanted to know more about her," the taller one shot back. Dean gaged his brother's expression and sighed. There was a firmness to the set of Sam's jaw that the other knew meant his mind was made up.

"Fine, we check EVERY fact Sam, every SINGLE one, and if they take us any place even REMOTELY sketchy looking we're not stopping," Dean set some firm ground rules for this little venture.

"Of course, done," Sam hurried to agree. He wasn't going to push things when he had just gotten what he wanted. Dean shook his head and turned to walk back into the hotel room.

"Alright, we're going to follow you, where are we going," the first to enter the room asked of the work crew still cleaning things up. Terrence nodded and rose the first body wrapped up and ready to go and turned to the returning brothers.

"We've got a place on a few acres over in Paris, we'll finish the clean up and leave once you're ready to go," the leader of the trio responded.

"Sounds good, it's not going to take us long to be ready to hit the road," Sam told the others. He and Dean quickly began the process of collecting and packing up their belongings. The small motel room teemed with activity as the five went about the necessary tasks. They did fairly well dancing around one another for a group who had just met. In short order the two Empala's were packaged securely and loaded into the vehicle, room cleaned up and prints wiped down. Dean and Sam had all their things collected and loaded back into Baby. Dean tossed the last bag in and slammed the trunk. He glanced to Sam who nodded to Dean's silent inquiry as to him being ready or not. Dean turned to the trio of hunters who were casually arranged next to a Black 2015 Jeep Cherokee chatting lightly.

"We're ready to hit the road," he announced moving up the car getting set to get in. Sam's opened his door and got into the passenger seat, Kat and Ben nodded and headed for their spots in the vehicle. Terrence smiled slightly moving to the driver's door.

"Follow us, in that beast of a car I'm not going to worry about going slow for you to keep up," he warned Dean giving the Impala an appreciative awed expression. Dean just smirked a little before nodding his understanding and opening the door with the familiar creek and getting in.


	4. Family Matters

Authors Note: I want to say sorry for such a long break between getting chapters up. I was swamped with the holidays and traveling... you know the deal. My goal here is one or two chapters a month depending on my schedule and cooperative muses. I hope you all enjoyed the holidays and new years and have been staying warm. Again I did my best with the editing end of things but I'm really the only one that's gone over it so forgive me for that. Enough of my prattle though and on with the show!

Neither Dean or Sam said too much over the forty five minute drive. There was some coordination on how they should play things as well speculation on what awaited them. Sam was mostly focused on the extra resources the Van Helsing's likely had access to after hunting for over a hundred years and getting them to share. Dean was mostly focused on what their plan was if this all went south. Not to mention keeping the mark under control. Mostly they were lost in their own thoughts. Sam hopeful that they would uncover something that might help them with the mark, meaning they wouldn't have to dig into the Book of the Damned. Perhaps another book or relic that would take care of the Mark. Dean was focused on keeping them from becoming a cautionary tale to other hunters.

Their minds snapped back into the moment when they finally turned down a drive way. Dean and Sam glanced at one another and followed suit. Their eyes widened when a large home came into view. The accent lighting on the grounds let them see the large three sectioned structure was grey stone with white windows and dark blue door and shudders. On the center section six ionic columns held up a pitched roof. A relief had been set in the open triangular space there. At their distance in the dark it was impossible to see but looked like it would probably turn out to be people hunting monsters.

The columns marked off a porch with eight or so steps to it. That led down to a white cement pathway that cut across the front of the well maintained dark lush lawn. In the center of that lawn was a fountain statue of a hunter aiming a cross bow an angel behind him wings slightly flared pointing where the hunter was aiming with what looked suspiciously like an angel blade.

"Dude are you seeing this?" Dean asked eyes spotting the rose bushes planted along the two wings of the mansion.

"We have our bunker…. They have this," Sam replied eyes not resting anywhere for too long. His tone sounded a little hesitant though. Dean was satisfied they both knew the questions that these swank digs brought up. The main house was surrounded by a four foot tall black rod iron fence Sam noticed. There was an intricate symbol work on the top four inches and the points all appeared to be upside down swords as they came closer.

When they stopped Sam looked up and saw about 200 yards to the right of the home a rather large second unconnected building. Four garage doors were facing them so it was easy to guess it was a large garage for the family. Katrina got out of the jeep and walked over to the Impala. Dean rolled down the window and looked expectantly at her.

"Go ahead and park all the way down at the end, this bad ass car will be very safe there and I'll take you in and show you around," she directed them. The jeep headed off down a dirt road between the garage and outer fence of the property.

"Where are they going?" Sam inquired nodding at their tail lights.

"We've got a burn pit we use a little ways into the woods, the special fire should already be going so they can finish the job, they'll be in once the empusa are gone and everything is cleaned up," Kat easily answered. Sam nodded understanding. That showed a bit of trust leaving only one member of the family with two strangers.

"That works, we'll park and be right with you," Dean spoke up. He wanted to get a move on this so they could meet and greet and then leave. All they needed to do was collect enough information to open an investigation into these people. Until these new hunters were cleared, and they could trust them, not much else was going to happen. Kat stepped away from the Impala and Dean expertly maneuvered it to where he had been directed and parked.

"Just stay alert and play it cool like we discussed, we're just trying to get enough to investigate them," the eldest more suspicious one repeated.

"I know," Sam huffed getting out the car. Dean smirked to himself a little as Sam adjusted his shirt over his gun. Dean got out himself also concealing many weapons. They were as ready for what was about to happen as possible. Katrina waited calmly while they approached her.

"Welcome to Van Helsing manner as we sometimes call it, we've been on the property for three or four generations now," she told them as they joined her. Dean and Sam took a moment looking it over again. A side door opened on the closer end of the house and two men stepped out onto the path making their way to the gate. One had completely white hair was on the taller leaner side and wearing khaki dress pants and an olive green button down shirt. The second man had darker hair streaked with a touch of white and grey. He was wearing a dark blue dress shirt and black pants. Katrina smiled and headed for the gate signaling that the brothers should follow her.

"Hey Pop pop, Uncle Tristian," she greeted pulling open the gate and crossing it. Dean and Sam continued to follow her at a polite distance watching. She turned to them and the two men looked on as they both walked through and joined them in the yard.

"Dean, Sam, this is my Grandfather Anthony and my Uncle Tristian, Grandpa, Uncle Tristian this is Sam and Dean," she introduced everyone.

"It's nice to meet you, thank you for accepting the invitation to join us, shall we head inside? We'll be more comfortable and provide you some food and drink for your troubles," Tristian invited. He didn't think standing in the yard would exactly be conductive to relaxing anyone and helping them discuss matters. Sam glanced at Dean for a second before turning to the Van Helsing's.

"Please lead the way," he invited. Neither brother was getting bad vibes off any of the family. They were offering hospitality and accepting would get them more data to use later. Tristian smiled amicably as he nodded pleased they were so open to his suggestions. He and Anthony lead the group to the main door this time. Katrina fell in behind the others a half bemused look on her face.

Opening the door the boys were faced with a black grand piano in the center of a huge foyer. White marble floors sparkled in the artificial light. Left and right there were twin staircases, carpeted in dark blue with black banisters. Tristian continued forward straight ahead to what was probably a hallway. Dean and Sam both looked up and caught sight of the silver and crystal tiered chandelier above them giving the overhead light in the room. Giving each other knowing looks they silently continued to follow the elder Van Helsing.

The hallway had beautiful dark wood floors but a strip of dark blue carpet had been placed in the middle. They only went a few doors back. Long enough for Sam to note the art piece he could see was a pineapple in an Andy Warhol style screen print. The younger Winchester wasn't going to be surprised if he discovered that was an original Warhol. He wished he had been paying more attention to the art as they had come back here.

The group of five entered a room on the right. Behind a beautiful black small L shaped bar were floating black shelves with mirror behind them. A good selection of liquor was on the shelves. Four red seated back metal bar stools were situated behind the bar. A small seating area was to the left of the bar was a small seating area. Just two small red sofas set across from one another with a black coffee table in between. Two single red chairs with black side tables were at the ends of each couch giving plenty of seating.

"Come on Grandpa, let's sit down," Katrina suggested and got the old man settled down on one of the love seats.

"What will everyone have to drink? We've got everything from beers to bourbon," Tristian said looking around at everyone.

"I'll have a beer," Dean ordered. Sam glanced at him a moment frowning a little. Dean had been avoiding alcohol, eating right and sleeping a full nights sleep trying to keep the mark under control. Breathing out Sam looked at Tristian and requested his own beer. Anthony asked for some scotch.

"I'll take a soda, and come help you grab the drinks," Katrina ordered but rose and went with her Uncle over to the bar.

"I appreciate your willingness to speak with us," Anthony told the two while the younger generations were busy getting drinks.

"Not a problem, we were interested to meet you guys too when we heard the family hunted… being descendants of Van Helsing just added to that," Sam admitted. Anthony smiled a bit.

"Usually does," Anthony smiled a bit. Tristian and Katrina came back over and handed out the drinks.

"So how long have you two been hunting?" he asked as he sat in the single chair and Katrina sat between him and her Grandfather on the love seat.

"Oh about as long as we can remember," Dean answered smiling a bit. He was glad he could say that in front of the family of such a famous hunter.

"Where did you learn it?" Katrina inquired. She was quite interested to find out where others got their information when they didn't have the history and resources that they did.

"From our Dad actually," Sam replied this time. Tristian and Anthony glanced at one another.

"You should know before things go much further, we're a little familiar with your father," Anthony admitted. Sam and Dean stilled looking around at the other two. Katrina just looked confused.

"We are?" she inquired looking at her two family members. It was clear she had little idea as to what they meant by that.

"You've met John?" Dean asked looking baffled. Katrina went a little pale and her green eyes went a little wide.

"No," she stated staring at the elder Winchester before looking at her Uncle. Her expression seemed questioning and disbelieving at the same time. "Your last name is Winchester?" she pressed a moment later turning back to the brothers.

"Yes, I forgot you weren't there when we gave our last name to your cousins, what's going on?" Sam asked. He was getting very unsettled by these exchanges.

"Oh I'll tell you what's going on…" the young woman stated glaring at her Uncle.

"Katrina please, I believe it's best if I do," Tristian cut her off. Her clear green eyes just glared at him but she fell silent allowing him to speak. "Back at the end of 1993 my younger sister Serina ran into John when he was injured on a hunt, she helped him get back on his feet and complete his hunt, we met him after her passing when documents she had and recordings she left told us he was Katrina's father and we contacted him," Tristian illuminated for the brothers. They looked at one another and at Katrina but sat stunned. While this wasn't the first time someone had also claimed to be John's child, and while that claim had been true, this was still the last thing either of them had expected to hear when they agreed to join the Van Helsings.

"Wait, so you're trying to tell us Katrina is our sister?" Dean demanded shaking off his shock first. He glanced from Sam to the Van Helsing's expression completely skeptical. His mind was already jumping to testing everyone.

"Yes, once John was contacted we all decided to verify it as a matter of having things on record," Anthony confirmed for the flabbergasted brothers.

"Did you just do a paternity test? I hope you're not going to mind if we want to see some of these things to verify for ourselves… Not that we don't believe you, it's just a lot to wrap our minds around," Sam delicately approached things.

"You're telling me… John never mentioned he had son's… You found out when you researched him before we called him didn't you?" Katrina asked looking between her two relations. They looked at one another a moment unsure of what they could say. "Ter and Ben knew too… that's why Ben was texting you on the ride… wow… really just wow…" Katrina stated shaking her head.

"Kit Kat," Tristian spoke about to begin to get further into things. She just rose and walked over to the bar. Tristian frowned as she grabbed a bottle of rum and poured a liberal amount of the liquid into her soda.

"We're going to want to test you as well," Dean requested. He wasn't into all this family melodrama that had apparently been brought up. He just wanted to find out if John really had been involved with this Serina chick and if Katrina was really his much younger sister or not.

"Test us?" Anthony replied quizzically.

"To make sure we're human?" Tristian added sounding equally as puzzled attention back on their visitors. Dean and Sam just nodded. Katrina stirred her drink around with a spoon trying to mix the soda with the rum better.

"No need, the gate is warded, only humans can pass through it without express permission," she spoke calmly getting all their attention and starting to walk back over. She paused for just a second then looked over at her Uncle and Grandfather expression swirling with emotions, mainly dark ones.

"Is that why they invited us back here? You wanted us to pass through the gate and make sure we were both human before telling this to all three of us?" Sam inquired catching on to what the youngest of them had a moment ago.

"Forgive us but we felt it was a precaution that was necessary, we'll go over the warding with you so you'll see it's true for yourselves and then the testing we did to verify and confirm John was her father," Tristian quickly informed them. They had been quiet and calm since hearing the news. He wanted to be fully cooperative with them especially since they were just getting to know one another.

"I think we should start getting on that," Dean encouraged. The sooner they got their hands on these things the sooner they could start tearing this story to pieces.

"Yes, please do," the young woman agreed. "As much as I would love to stay, I do have other things I should tend to, I assume you'll be in contact again once you've looked into this, why don't we talk then, this is going to take some processing," she stated before taking another nice long drink. "A lot of fu…fudging processing," she added looking at her drink. She dropped it to her side and walked to the door.

Dean and Sam rose and were about to protest. Three minutes ago they didn't have a sister, they might have still needed to confirm their story, but that didn't mean they wanted her to leave before they really had a chance to properly speak to her. Tristian held up his hand shaking his head telling them to let her go. They looked at him a bit aggravated as she closed the door behind her.

"You might not like it but it's probably for the best you continue this after you've gotten some rest and had a chance to confirm what you've learned," Tristian stated smiling sadly. Dean leveled his look at the older man and Sam put his hand on his shoulders knowing the next things out of his brother's mouth weren't going to be good. Thankfully the door opened again getting all of their attention. Terrence walked in carrying a yellow envelope and rubbing his shoulder.

"Hey Dad, Kat's in a real good mood… pretty sure that's going to be a nice bruise in an hour or so," the young man stated walking over to Tristian handing him an envelope.

"I'm glad you're home safe Terrence, I'm going to have someone check on her shortly, I wanted to let her have a little space, Thank you for bringing this to me," he stated gesturing with the envelope slightly. Terrence nodded and headed over to his Grandpa and sat down next to him.

"So these are copies of a few things, the paternity test included, for you to have and look over," Tristian explained getting Dean and Sam's full attention. He held out the envelope his son had brought him. Sam took it from him and had to resist immediately opening it and starting to look at what he had given them. "We do have enough space here for you, but we also called the Inn a few minutes up the road and they have rooms available as well, so those are two options for places to stay for you if you wish, when your ready we can head back out to the yard and I'll go over the gate and it's warding," the spokesperson for the Van Helsing's concluded.

"Thank you, I think I'm ready to go see the warding and we'll probably get out of here," Sam decided, knowing it was the options Dean was going to pick.

"That's fine with me," the shorter haired sibling agreed. Hearing they might have a sister had him so out of whack it was best just to confirm this last thing and get out of there.

"Not a problem boys, please follow me," Tristian invited and the three trooped outside to begin the long process of building trust between the Winchester's and the Van Helsing's.

End Note: Thank you so much for taking the time to read. I look forward to any feed back you guys give me. Ideas are welcome as well.


	5. Conformation

Authors Note: Man time flies. I'm quite happy to have this next chapter done and be posting it tonight. I'm hope this helps anyone else that may be suffering through withdraws from new episodes like myself. Onto the story!

"It's a girl" Sam announced shaking his head and setting down the food bags he was carrying two days later. He and Dean had spent them tracking down and speaking with anyone involved in this. Sam had just spoken with the technician that had taken blood from their father and Katrina ages ago when the paternity test was done. So far the Van Helsing family had been telling the truth about everything. Dean looked over frowning as Sam removed the suit jacket he had dawned and took off the tie. Part of him was glad none of this was a lie and that ghouls weren't involved. Another was deeply unsettled that their father hadn't told them about yet another child he had had.

"We are so going back over everything Dad's ever done and seeing if he's got any other kids out there, getting blindsided like this is getting ridiculous," he finally stated shaking his head a bit.

"I second that, what did you find while I was out?" Sam inquired looking at the laptop. While had gone to do the final interview they had scheduled to confirm the Van Helsing's story Dean had stayed behind to do more background on the Van Helsing's themselves.

"Nothing really, all the names I've run haven't turned up anything unusual… At first I thought that was a bit suspicious since they were hunters, then I noticed something, at least one or two every generation are actual law enforcement, we're talking top tier law enforcement too, I'm betting they smoothed over anything that got hairy, they travel a lot, shocker, and yeah they're wealthy, I wasn't able to sort out how much, perhaps if you look at it you can, but I'm betting we can't considering it's got to be money they've been accruing for generations now," he presented his findings to Sam.

"I'll take a look just to see what else I find," the younger one confirmed. He figured it didn't hurt but he was pretty sure Dean was right, he wasn't likely to be able to track all of their income and assets.

"I also took a look at activity in the area, the Werewolf and Empusa are the most they've gotten for a while now, even they appeared to have just traveled into the area, I didn't catch a whiff of ghoul or anything," Dean added. That was about all he had had time for while Sam had been out.

"Alright let's eat, and sort out what we want to do next," Sam stated stepping over and grabbing the food bag. He had picked up a burger, fries and a salad on his way home. Dean rose and set the laptop to the side and grabbed two of the beers they had stocked the room with. Sam hadn't bothered with getting any drinks knowing they had those. After confirming the truth Sam knew they were both going to be having beers with dinner. Sam handed over the burger and fries. Dean opened a bottle and passed it to Sam and they settled down at the small black dinning table in their room to eat.

"I guess we go talk to her at least, after that I don't know, I'm still trying to get over the fact we have a sister… and that the Van Helsing family is a thing and she's part of it," Dean stated picking up his burger and taking a bite.

"Yeah I'm reeling from all this too… I'll see when we can set something up after we eat," the long haired one stated spearing some of the salad. "Why do you think he didn't tell us about her? Adam I can understand, he was protecting him… but Katrina grew up in a hunting family, arguably the most famous on earth, he couldn't have been protecting her, so why not tell us?"

"I don't know Sam, might have just been easier to keep quiet about both instead of telling us about one and not the other," Dean offered. It was the closest he could come to an answer when his emotions were calm enough to logically consider the question he had been going over the past two days.

"Here?" Dean demanded a few hours later as he parked the Impala outside of a dive in Paris Virginia. The green paint was peeling of the wooden sides of the building and the yellow shudders, trim and door were faded even in the few street and outside lights the building hosted. A neon blue and red sign in the window declared the place The Ol' Glascock.

"That's where they said…" Sam trailed off eyeing an old antique beer add in another window. This didn't quite seem like a place the Van Helsing family would approve to meet. Yet this was the address they had been given and the time.

"Alright, let's go in and see what's going on," the eldest invited stepping out the car. In his mind staying here wasn't doing much for them, and it was a bar, he couldn't argue with that. Sam easily followed his lead and they both made the short walk to the door. They had been in so many of these places they felt comfortable. Off to the right was a long bar with bottles arranged behind it. A sign with neon writing announced their drink specials which the boys only glanced at. Sitting on a black stool, one of only two or three females in there and by far the youngest, was Katrina next to a red headed male. Both of them had their backs to the door and hadn't noticed the brothers yet. In the back off to the left was a well worn pool table and dart board. A few of the dark wood tables had men hunkered at them. They glanced over the boys briefly before returning to their drinks and conversation. Sam and Dean made their way over to the bar and Katrina. The male looked over and spotted them first. He was only a little older than Katrina and had clear light blue eyes. He nudged Katrina who glanced over confirming the presence of the two older men and nodded. She finished her drink and the two rose to greet the new arrivals at the bar.

"Glad you guys made it here alright, I figured you could order drinks and anything else and we would grab a table," Katrina stated. As much as she would have stayed at the bar, if they were going to discuss the whole we're adults finding out we're actually siblings things a table was going to be better.

"I got us," Dean stated and headed over to the bar. Katrina nodded and glanced at the red head.

"Who's your friend?" Sam inquired getting Katrina's attention.

"Oh god, sorry, Sam this is Felix Dubois, Felix this is Sam," she introduced the two properly. The red headed guy dressed in black jeans and a blue shirt with retro headphones printed in red on the front held out his hand. He was only five ten which put him at two inches at the most taller than Kat

"Nice to meet you, I'm actually on the way out, I was just keeping her company until you guys got here," he explained as Sam took the offered hand and they shook. Katrina's expression soured slightly at Felix's words. Neither guy really had time to mention or react to this because Dean had returned two beers in hand. He passed one to Sam before turning to Katrina and Felix.

"Dean this is Felix, Felix this is Dean," Katrina remembered to introduce her eldest brother properly. Felix held out his hand and Dean went ahead and shook it.

"I was just keeping her company while waiting," Felix started.

"You mean you couldn't resist an excuse to meet them since we now know they exist and decided you should needlessly come with me to the bar," the one with long curly black hair wryly stated sounding amused.

"Exactly, now I shall leave you three alone, I'll see you tomorrow Kat," the red head stated blue eyes dancing with amusement. He quickly made his exit.

"See you tomorrow," she stated though by her tone the boys could tell she wasn't exactly eager to be left alone with them. "So shall we have a seat?" she directed signaling to a nearby table. Dean took a long draw from his beer.

"Yeah let's sit down," Sam stated. They both headed over, Katrina followed. The siblings got settled at the table.

"So… They gave me what information they had on you, or I guess compiled when they realized we had met you on our hunt," she started off. This was awkward enough and figured it best to just admit that to start.

"Oh really? What did they have on us?" Sam asked. Dean was glowering, he wasn't exactly happy to be playing get to know you with another surprise sibling and was even less happy that these people had compiled information on them.

"Uh not a lot... just some old public records from when they were checking Dad out before we met… Anything newer they pulled once they knew we had met on the hunt, they say you've done a good job keeping yourselves off the grid for some time, there is the book series on the net though by Carver Edlund about a Sam and Dean," Hearing her mention the books made Dean groan and Sam wince.

"We really need to track down and punish whoever posted those," the eldest stated looking at the longer haired male.

"So they are about you?" the female asked green eyes unsure and going between the two.

"Yes, they've been giving us a headache since we discovered them," Sam admitted.

"Do not read them," Dean suggested in his special way.

"I'll take that under advisement," Katrina stated primly giving Dean an appraising look. Nearly the same look Dean was giving her at her response to his comment. Sam was struck by how similar their expressions were. Katrina settled herself on the chair a bit and put a lock of hair behind her ear. "So I take it you didn't want these to be written or posted on the net?" she inquired curious about this whole thing.

"Not at all, they were written by a prophet of the lord and published and posted without our knowledge or consent," Dean responded.

"Why was a prophet receiving your story and why were they publishing it or positing it for that matter?" Katrina asked.

"We were fairly tied into and averted a judeo-chirstian apocalypse, publishing our story was the prophet's way of supporting themselves," Sam summed up briefly. Katrina's eyebrows went up and her eyes got wide.

"What do, you not believe us?" Dean challenged.

"Oh I believe you, it's just weird to talk to anyone who's done that outside the family," she admitted.

"So we also know a bit about your family and you, you guys immigrated to America in the 1920's and have been traveling the country since, always have a way to protect and cover yourselves in the hunting, you personally did well in school, just one psych referral after the death of your mother, then got into college no problem on your grades and extra curriculars," Sam ran down.

"Not bad, I applaud the work, so what else do we have to talk about?" the youngest of the trio inquired looking at the two males. They had already learned so much about one another it was difficult to say what they really had to speak about. Dean leveled a look at her as his own mind had wondered the same.

"Only thing that wouldn't have been in the files, your relationship with Dad," he stated. That was a big point they were both curious about. Katrina chuckled a bit.

"I think that'll be a short and sorely disappointing conversation," she warned them. "There really isn't much to say, I didn't meet him until I was close to ten or ten in 2004, he came to see me maybe two or three times total, I would get phone calls, E-mails, and letters on occasion, he even text messaged me a time or two, that's honestly about it," Katrina summed up for them. Silence rang for a moment while the boys processed what they had learned.

"You only knew him for about two years before he passed?" Sam inquired looking over at Dean.

"Give or take, I was a kid in school, he was a hunter, didn't exactly leave much time for father daughter bonding," she shrugged.

"I'm sorry about that," Sam told Kat quietly. In a fairer world they would have had more time together.

"It is what it is but thank you, I am curious about him though, I was hoping you would be willing to tell me more about him sometime," she inquired green eyes slightly hopeful.

"Of course, we'd be happy to do that," the tallest brother quickly agreed.

"Thank you," the green eyed female breathed seeming to be relieved and pleased at how easily at least one of them agreed.

"So, when you don't hunt what do you guys do?" she changed topics wanting to try and perhaps get to know these two older men who were related to her. Plus talking about anything but John was going to be a relief and she hardly wanted their father to be the only thing they talked about tonight. She had little idea of how long they intended to or even could stick around and wanted to take advantage while she could.

"Watch sports, go to movies and concerts, nothing all that interesting," Dean answered briefly before taking a swig of his beer. He was feeling very conflicted about this whole sister thing and had been trying to stay quiet and not upset her and Sam. Katrina eyed him a little nodding at his response.

"How is school going? I know balancing hunting and school is difficult," Sam picked up when the pause had stretched between them.

"School's fine, hunting during the regular semester is a rare exceptional situation, they want me to keep my grades up and graduate, though I've never exactly seen the point, everyone already knows what most my times going to be devoted to after Graduation," she shrugged sitting back in her chair.

"You plan on hunting after you graduate?" Dean questioned his eyebrow up.

"Nothing else seemed to suit me," she admitted. The brothers exchanged looks briefly.

"Nothing else seems to suit us either," the eldest confessed. The three siblings continued to talk and try to get to know one another. They carried on for a while but finally the conversation lulled.

"Unfortunately, I should probably get going, I do have things going on tomorrow…so… What happens from here?" Katrina said looking between her two new half siblings.

"We keep in touch I guess," Dean shrugged as they all rose sure about this part.

"Yes and we'll try and meet up again soon," Sam spoke up. He wanted to make sure she understood they did want to see her again and get to know her.

"Deal, will you be in town much longer or will you be going home… where is home anyway?" Katrina asked realizing she had no idea where these guys lived. Dean looked over to San for a moment.

"We'll stay another day or two, home is Lebanon Kansas," the eldest stated turning back to the youngest there. Her expression dropped a little and the light faded from her eyes a bit.

"Oh, well tomorrow afternoon isn't actually too busy, hopefully we can meet up again even briefly before you go," she offered green eyes looking between them unsure.

"We've got each other's cell now, we'll definitely keep in touch and try, we don't want to go before seeing you again either," Sam assured her. He was rewarded with a smile from her.

"I already told them what you got tonight goes on my tab so you're actually good to go, drive safely," Katrina bid them.

"Wait, your paying for us?" Dean demanded surprised. He wasn't in the habit of letting younger siblings he had just met pay for him.

"Yes, drinks were on me, enjoy the rest of the night boys," Katrina stated and made her way to the door and walked out into the night.

"Dude… I have never been so conflicted over free drinks," Dean said as soon as their benefactor wasn't going to hear.

"Why? Because a female paid?" Sam inquired.

"Not really, it's more she's our younger sibling, shouldn't we be doing stuff like that for her?" the eldest explained but ended with an inquiry.

"Typically maybe, but I think we can expect some of that to go out the window here, I mean I don't know how much we can expect this situation to follow any of the usual scrips we know," the longer haired one attempted to be soothing. Dean just rubbed his chin and nodded.

"Story of our lives, come on, let's get out of here," he directed and made his way to the door. Sam shook his head and followed his brother out.

End Note: Thank you for taking the time to check out my story. I do very much appreciate that. I hope you drop me a comment or perhaps even follow this story. I welcome any ideas or suggestions. I can't say I'll use all the ideas but certainly the ones the muses push me to include and the ones that fall in line with the ones I already have will go in. I will try and make time between updates a bit shorter here. Carry on my Wayward writers and readers.


End file.
